Solentian Radical Nationalist Party
The Solentian Radical Nationalist Party was founded in 2369 by persons attracted to the political ideology of Radical Nationalism. It is currently led by Hilda Wessex. Members of the party are commonly known as "Radnats" and the party is usually abbreviated SRNP. ---- History and Background Radical nationalism did not take root initially in Solentia as it did in many other countries due to the Solentian experiment with Nuncirism, an ideology which it is close to in some ways. It was only with the work of history teacher and pamphleteer Jedediah Keshka that radical nationalism found a following among those on the extreme right. Following his death in 2468 small independent groups of Radnats converged and formed the SRNP led by charismatic speaker Jakob Sanders, and Jedediah Keshka's two sons, Graham and David. Radnat rallies soon became famous for arousing the local zeitgeist of the population, causing terror to immigrants and social minorities. Local businesses and even politicians were at times threatened, though the actions were not proven to be given directly from Jakob Sanders. The SRNP backed Conservative and Morality Party candidate Sir Thomas Hill in his successful bid for supreme president in 2471, and again in 2474. Even before the 2474 elections, the actions of SRNP members at rallies, as well as their reputation within the Senate, forced the Conservative and Morality Party to break and hint of alliance. SRNP officials responded at first by attempting to force a new government by calling for new elections, which rival Workers Party candidate Laetitia van der Ley would have almost certainly won. The Left refused to deal with Jakob Sander's RadNats and the Hill presidency remained in effect. In 2475 at an emergency party meeting, a fight broke out as allegations were hurled which soon gave way to fists. The soul of the SRNP was being fought for. In the end, a slightly more moderate organization under former nun Hilda Wessex took over. The Keshka brothers, as well as Sanders himself, were ousted, along with many of their allies, the original core of the SRNP. This culminated in the SRNP's stunning victory in the 2480 elections. After a very turbulent SRNP administration from 2484 to 2487, the party began to mainstream somewhat. Its views are still regarded as extreme, but it's shown a willingness to work with some parties, and has even formed a Statist Coalition with the Federal Independent Party. ---- Symbolism Radnats often wear a symbol olive-drab armband on their right arm as a sign of solidarity. Officially it has no more paramilitary meaning. While Radnats are often disparaged as "olive shirts," the wearing of an olive colored shirt is, in fact, quite rare. The symbol of the RadNats is the Shield Knot, and ancient Solentian emblem. ---- Party Leadership The SRNP is currently run by a Party Council, the chief figurehead of which is the Party Exarch. The Exarch must typically not be a Senator, but may have other government positions. Prior to 2488, the party was led soley by a Party Chair. Jakob Sanders, 2469 - 2475 (Party Chair) Hilda Wessex, 2475 - 2491 (Party Chair, Party Exarch) Adia Salvador, 2491 - Current ---- Elected Officials Hilda Wessex, Supreme President, 2480 -2484 Hilda Wessex, Supreme President, 2487 -2490 Auric Myer, Supreme President, 2493 -2496 Category:Political parties in Solentia